


Make a Wish

by persephoneapple



Series: WiP [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Humor, M/M, Wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/pseuds/persephoneapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco spends most of his birthday party complaining to Pansy and Blaise until Harry Potter walks in and Draco makes a surprising realisation: he knows exactly what he’ll wish for when he blows out the candles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> **Make a Wish**  
>  **Harry/Draco, Pansy, Blaise [PG, 1087 words]**  
>  **Disclaimer:** JK Rowling and co own everything. I’m writing for fun and not for profit.  
>  **A/N:** Here, have a birthday fic! Unbeta'd and part 2 will be posted next week.

“So, did you just give up on life, or is this some twisted joke?” Pansy asks, looking around the Muggle park, scowling. There are far too many children shrieking and running around with sticky fingers and no hint of alcohol to ease her discomfort.

“No, this,” Blaise gestures around him to where people, mostly Draco’s remaining family and a few strangers, have gathered, “is a tragedy! Where is your sense of adventure, of drinking enough alcohol to knock out an elephant and then waking up to realise you’ve had the best shag of your life, and then spending the next few days repeating that experience, not once leaving the bed except for necessity…” Blaise has that telling gleam in his eye that speaks from personal experience, which, if Draco remembers correctly, is exactly what happened a few months ago in Brazil during Carnival.

Both Draco and Pansy just stare at Blaise as he finishes off his pint of apple cider and proclaims, “All right, maybe not exactly the same fun as I had, but seriously, Draco, I think this is the closest I’ll get to attending a Deathday party. I thought you were planning a masquerade?”

“I wanted a party, not an arranged marriage, which is exactly what would have happened with a masquerade,” Draco responds, shuddering at the thought. Mothers should not plan birthday parties for their middle-aged sons, full stop. No matter how much they claim it’s their right for spending an ungodly amount of time bringing children into the world.

“I don’t see the difference,” Pansy huffs, “there are enough people here making cow eyes at you, that even _I_ feel embarrassed.”

Yes, Draco agrees, and that’s why he refuses to leave his group of friends. In the end, Draco had caved and let his mother plan the party, because it was the first year after Lucius’ death. He could see that while Narcissa went about as if everything was fine, there was sadness in her eyes whenever she looked at Draco. He had thought that this would make her happy and he was right.

When he had told her, the first thing she had suggested was a masquerade. Draco had absolutely put his foot down at that idea. While she hadn’t pressured him into getting married, Draco had the feeling she only wanted a masquerade to scout out potential marriage candidates.

So instead of a masquerade, and as a measure of showing the Wizarding world that the Malfoy family held no prejudices, his mother had invited people to a picnic of sorts at a Muggle park. It was catered from the finest restaurants from Wizarding London, with enough tempting confections that even Draco had already snuck a slice of birthday cake. He had to, he reasoned, in order to deal with the long day that awaited him.

Draco had spent the first hour of the picnic standing next to his mother, while people came up to him to shake his hand, remarking that he had done well and most importantly, made his mother proud. Draco had agreed politely and forced a smile, but there was a feeling of dread that pooled in his stomach at the comments.

Which brings Draco to his current situation. Here he was, _middle-aged_ \-- where did the years go?-- single, more Galleons in his account at Gringotts than tied up in investments, a steady and respectable career, and yet why did he feel there was something missing in his life?

“You should have seen who was on the invitation list, Pansy, and then you wouldn’t have been quick to judge. Both Greengrass sisters, Flint, Nott, Bones, Smith, one of the Patil twins. The rest of the guests I could find on the Malfoy family tapestry. Oh, and you, Pansy.”

He smirks when she spits out her drink all over the front of her light blue dress, but hands her a napkin to clean up.

“She does know that it’s never going to happen, right? You’re too busy pining over the Boy Wonder, and I’m not much of a fool to waste a minute of my time on you.” Now it’s his turn to choke and when he hears Blaise laughing at him, Draco has to clench his hands into fists to not do anything rash.

“I am not _pining_ after--“

“Harry!” A small voice yells in excitement and Draco sees his cousin Teddy fly off the swing and run to the main entrance of the park. Potter walks in and into his arms Teddy goes, hugging him something fierce. Potter grins and says something to Teddy that makes him laugh. He runs a hand through the hair that’s now black and untidy, before setting Teddy down, and with one last hug, Teddy runs off to play with his friends. That leaves Potter standing there with a present in his hands, eyes scanning the crowd until he finds Draco and smiles.

Harry Potter with three kids, divorced with an amicable ex-wife, and Draco’s Auror partner.

As much as he can sit there and lie to his friends, Draco cannot lie to himself. It takes every ounce of self-control to not look away, but then he has to sit there and _stare_ at Potter. Which brings thoughts about how much Potter has matured over the years. Sure, they worked together and shared the same office at the Ministry. Every day Draco could stare at his heart’s content, not when they were in danger, of course, but afterwards, when they spend long evenings together when Potter can’t be arsed to finish filling out paperwork, but instead likes to talk about things.

And Draco listens because he wants to. He finds that he wants to spend all his free time with Potter, and it wouldn’t even matter what they were doing. It becomes rather frustrating after a while, because Draco, who has tried to separate his work life from his personal life, still has dreams about Potter that he wouldn’t admit to the world, even under threat of an excruciating death.

“See something you like, Draco?” Pansy teases.

“Shut up, Pansy,” is his simple response, not the greatest, but the only one he can come up with as his mind is preoccupied with a sudden realisation.

Yes. If Draco could ask for anything for his birthday, Potter would be it. He can wish, right?

Merlin, there must be something in that cake because his next thought is pure genius. Draco smiles, knowing exactly what he’ll wish for when he blows out the candles.  


**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be posted next week.


End file.
